Kaito and Len
by AnnUchihaWalker
Summary: Well, it's been a long time since I last wrote a fanfiction, but I hope you guys like it. It's about Len beig head over heels for Kaito, who's a bit of a player and holds back the truth 'till the very last moment and, of course, the Miku-bitch :D That only shows up to mess up with this lovely couple 3


Kaito and Miku were singing Cantarella while Len was waiting outside the studio for his elder 'brother'.

'I don't like her…She thinks that just because she sings with him more often than I do Kaito-nii loves her more! A-As if! I-I mean, not that I really know whether or not Kaito-nii loves me… Nor do I know if he dislikes her or not…. She was indeed his girlfriend once but-Aaah! I can't take this!'

Len left in a hurry, not even thinking about what could happen if he let those two alone together.

"Kaito~"

"What is it, Miku?"

"Are you busy this afternoon?"

"No, why you ask?"

"Becaause~ I wanted you to come with me so you can help me finding a fitting dress for the party this weekend, I mean, if you don't mind, that is~"

"Oh-Well, I guess I'm free now, but I have to let Meiko know, she hates when I let her take care of all the new ones on her own."

"Yeah…Oh-And…Kaito…"

Miku blushed and averted her eyes from his face.

"Yes?"

"No, nothing, never mind…"

"Okay then, I'll be back in a minute."

_Later in the afternoon…_

"Kaito-nii!"

"Len! Hello! I thought you had gone home already, since you weren't on studio anymore."

"I know, I left early, but don't mind that! Just answer me where are you going even though you'd said I'd be able to spend the whole day with you!"

"Oh right, I'm sorry, Len, but Miku asked me to help her shopping."

Len sounded really pissed off when he stared at Kaito again.

"Oh really? Miku did?"

"Yup~"

Kaito grinned at that cute angry face and patted Len's head.

"Don't worry, I'll be back ASAP nee~~"

Len blushed at that movement and pouted.

"Not that I…Not that I want you to come earlier…It's nothing like that…"

"Ok, ok~ I understood, I won't leave you alone for a long time, you're my cute little brother, after all nee~~"

"T-Then I'll be waiting!"

'Yeah…That's right…Kaito-nii only sees me as that: his little brother… I shouldn't be jealous of Miku… I won't ever be able to stand by his side in the position she once was…'

_In the shopping mall…_

"Wow, Hatsune-san, you bought a lot huh…"

Kaito was carrying all of her bags while the girl kept using her credit card.

"Oh-But it's almost over! We only have 20 more stores to go!"

"T-Twenty?!"

"Just kidding, you silly! I'm okay with these! So, since we're done, how about an ice crea-"

Miku didn't even finish the sentence, Kaito had already run towards the parlor.

'I knew it! She wanted to seduce him! She's going to put something on his ice cream! And as he never cares about whether there's something or not as long as it is ice cream, he'll eat it in one bite! I can't let that happen! I won't let her accomplish her plan!'

_On the way home…_

"Hmm, Kaito?"

"Yes?"

"I think…I think we're being followed…"

"Yeah, I know."

"Wha-Then why didn't you call the police?!"

"There is no need for that, it's not someone dangerous. "

"You know who it is?!"

"Yup~"

'Uwaaah- Kaito-nii knows it's me! What am I going to do?! I'm screwed! He'll scold me!'

"Kaito! If you know who it is then tell him to stop! It's annoying!"

"I won't. I don't want to hurt his feelings. And I don't appreciate you speaking like that, Miku. "

"Ka-Kaito! Sometimes you're too soft on the wrong people!"

"You're right on that one…"

Suddenly Kaito was looking so down, depressed, making both Miku and Len feel bad about all they've done.

'That Miku! I never saw him get that depressed! It's all her fault! I leave him with her and he gets all blue! . . . That was kind of a pun huh? I mean, he IS blue.'

Kaito shook his head and smiled at Miku.

"Anyway, let's get back quick, I made a promise with Len that I wouldn't take too long."

"You're always worried about that kid! Leave him alone, he can take care of himself, Kaito!"

"Miku. You're losing your right to call me by my name, so shut up."

'Wow…So…Cold…'

Miku was startled to see this side of Kaito that she hadn't heard of and just kept quiet until they got home.

"Aah~I'm so tired~"

"Are you really okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Miku."

"If you say so…And…Uh…Kaito?"

"Nn?"

"Sorry about earlier, when I said those things about Len, I didn't mean to offend your Little Brother."

"Don't worry about it, just go to sleep."

"Okay, goodnight~"

"Night~"

Kaito sighed and didn't even realize Len had entered the room.

"Len? What is it?"

"I'm sorry!"

The boy bowed to the blue-haired, blushing as he apologized.

"I'm really sorry!"

Kaito just grinned.

"For what?"

"Fo-For following you two! And-and not respecting your privacy!"

"Don't worry about that nee~~I know that you're afraid that Miku snatches me away again~"

"Ka-Kaito-nii! Tha-that's not it! I-I completely don't care about that! Bakaito!"

Len just dashed out of Kaito's room while the blue-haired just laughed.

"Way too cute nee~~"

Len was already on his bedroom when he finally settled down.

'Bakaito…Teasing me as if I'm his pet…I hate him!...Aah~I'm sleepy…But I do wonder what did he mean by that…And also why was he so sad back there…'

In the next morning, Len woke up early so that he could cook Kaito something that would make him forget about whatever it was that made him look so sad the previous day.

"Something smells good nee~~"

"Kaito-nii! I just cooked these so you could have a good breakfast!"

"Oh my, thanks, Len."

"You're welcome!"

"!"

"D-Did you like it?"

"If I liked it? I LOVED it! It's really great! Good job, Len!"

"Th-Thank you…"

Len blushed, even though he knew Kaito was only saying that to the food, even though it wasn't about him, even though…

Kaito hugged Len, stopping all that unnecessary thinking.

"Ka-Kaito-nii?"

"Thank you, Len. I really appreciate that you've been so considerate. I truly am lucky to have you here."

'Uwaaah- My face feels hot!'

Len had a huge blush going as far as the back of his neck, and Kaito was smart enough to ignore that and squeeze the boy tighter.

"Kaito-nii, I-"

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAITOOO!"

"? What is it, Meiko?"

"Master's calling you."

"Wow, really?! Great!"

"Ne ne, Kaito-nii, don't be all happy, you'll make Len jealous of Master!"

"Rin, shut up!"

"Len~Don't worry, it's not like he won't return~"

"Meiko-nee!"

"Don't be mad, Len, he'll be back quickly!"

"Gakupoo, not you too!"

"I'll be back, Len, don't worry."

"Kaito-"

"?"

"Please, come back to me, I… I want to talk to you…"

"Okay, Miku. I will."

'Come back to her?! That cocky girl! I absolutely despise her! I'm killing her next time she says that!'

Three hours later and Kaito wasn't back, Miku was starting to worry when, finally, the door opened.

"Kaito!"

"Miku? You've been waiting here all this time?"

"Yes, I-"

"Well, you shouldn't worry that much, Master only wanted to upgrade me, now I can download data faster so I won't have any problems from now on."

"Oh…Interesting-Well, I wanted to say that-"

"By the way, Miku, have you seen Len? He said he had something to tell me."

"I too am trying to talk here!"

"Oh-Sorry ne? Go on."

"Kaito, why don't you come back to me? Go out again like we used to?"

"Hatsune-san, I already told you-"

"Yes, I know you gave me that one chance to make me prove you didn't really love that person, that you could forget about her, but-Give me one more chance! Please!"

"For what? You only want me to give you another chance because all the times we had sex I used condoms right? You just want to impregnate and make me marry you so you won't have to crawl over my feet to ask for my love. But that won't happen, Hatsune. I don't love you, I never did. I don't even like your body. "

Miku started crying and ran to her room, Meiko who was just a by-stander was astonished to hear such harsh words coming out of Kaito's mouth, soon enough she walked upstairs to talk to the weeping girl.

Kaito just sat down on the sofa and sighed.

'What happened?...I'll go ask him…'

"Kaito-nii, why are you so sad?"

"Oh Len, didn't even see you there…Well, it's nothing, really…"

"But-"

"I just…Said a few harsh things to Miku even though she didn't deserve to hear all that…Aaah…I wish I could control myself better…"

"?Kaito-nii?"

"Len, can you leave me alone for a moment?"

"But-…I'm sorry…"

"Oh, no, Len. It's not your fault, hey, look at me…"

Len had tears welling up in the corner of his eyes and barely looked at Kaito before turning away again.

"It wasn't your fault-"

"But I-I wished Miku to be hurt…I…If I wasn't so petty…"

"Len, listen up, I don't blame you for that. There's no reason for you to feel sorry. Don't cry…"

"I-I can't-"

"Len…"

Kaito stopped Len's sobbing with a kiss. The tears stopped and, at the same time, a scarlet blush grew on Len's face, getting darker by the time Kaito-s tongue was inside his mouth.

They parted and Kaito caressed Len's hair.

"The reason I won't go back to her is that I already have someone that I love. It's been a long time it's like that."

"Kaito-"

"Len, I like you."

"!Me too! Me too, Kaito-nii…"

Len hugged Kaito and started crying, this time they were tears of joy, and Kaito was nothing more than pleased to hear that positive answer.

Even so…Len didn't know why Kaito had those thoughts about Miku's intentions, neither did he know about the reason why Kaito looked so sad that day…Was he ever going to tell him?


End file.
